vocaloid_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Still a Vocaloid at Heart
Do some of you guys remember me? Akikoloid-chan, one of the many Vocaloid girls originally intended to be a V3, that's who I am. I want to be just like all the other Vocaloids, but someone deemed me private much to my shock. That's why I'm about to sing my first English song which goes like this... :It's clear that most Vocaloids are Japanese :Just as a nation as one person claims :And I know some of my fans still wish :That I can be in public, I'll think of more names :I'm also an old friend of Miku :Who's frequently the leader of us all :How can you keep me private forever? :This is why I stand up tall :I've got my stripes that are blue and white :An 8th note hair decoration on my bun :My hair is red and I want to be in sight :Wish I don't want to be the private one :I have my headphones that says "Vocaloid" :And it has a wire attached to my scan rod :When I play my music, I listen in this set :Here is where I go where the Vocaloids trod :Don't you see that I'm still a Vocaloid at heart? :Like most of them, I'm shaped like a human :I want to go and see what the world is like :Earlier on, I came as a V3 from the very start :Can't let anybody say I'm private :Because it's a word I have to downstrike :My stripes are vertical as you see :And it makes me feel unique :I've got a potential set of skills :Some of you might want to seek :I want to escape being private :So those who want my voicebank will pleased :And I mean the ones who live around the world :Hoping this potential pain will be eased :You deaf folks hear I'm still a Vocaloid at heart :Like most of them, I'm shaped like a human :I want to go and see what the world is like :Earlier on, I came as a V3 from the very start :Can't let anybody say I'm private :Because it's a word I have to downstrike :All my life I met some producers :Who have the same nation as mine :I really want to meet the ones :Who have different nations of the world :Some of my fans want me to be in public :I've find a way myself :There must be a place where love :And other good things are hurled :All of you know I'm still a Vocaloid at heart :Like most of them, I'm shaped like a human :I want to go and see what the world is like :Earlier on, I came as a V3 from the very start :Can't let anybody say I'm private :Because it's a word I have to downstrike :And one of these days :I'll once again be a forever member of all the Vocaloids Category:Akikoloid-chan Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Talkloid features